grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn the Shank
Appearance Red hair with random adornments made from the bones of his past kills. Has a hungry look in his eyes and smiles when he's thinking of how he wants to end your existence. Personality To him, there's nothing better than when he can perform his art. He likes to feel the pulse slowly fade from a person's body through the hilt of his current weapon of choice. He loves blades and loves the feel of them sliding through objects, skin and organs especially <3 Biography After being exiled from the practice of being a doctor, shawn didn't want to stop doing work, so he went to the streets for extra-curricular activities. While rippin' and tearin' one day in a dark alley he made the mistake of slaying the wife of a beat cop in a small town. The beat cop was soon killed after a botched attempt to overpower the killer a few weeks later, but on the bright side, Shawn turned himself in anyway because he was tired of being chased day and night for loving his work too much. Maybe he'd serve a little time and get some free grub before breaking out again. Combat Style Rippin' and tearin' with one of his many knives, small swords, or claws. He loves to cut and slash his way through life, that's what living is all about ya know? Character Stats Professions Professions can be considered what your character excels at. These professions will for the most part, help determine what kind of combat your character may specialize in. So, it goes without saying that your profession of choice, should make sense with your character. Also, while it is possible to pick up more professions, you cannot switch them out for others, so choose very carefully. Weapon Specialist: A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. Primary Trait: Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon. Doctor: A Doctor, on a ship or otherwise, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries on the crew. Trait(1): Anatomical Strike Traits Traits are special things that your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Things like having cyborg limbs, being of a different race, increased stats, profession related traits, and more can be obtained via traits. Profession Trait(Cost): Description General Trait(Cost): Description General Trait(Cost): Description General Trait(Cost): Description Items A collection of selfmade shivs sharpened to near-scalpel sharp levels Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. To learn about how techniques work, click here. Stabbity- Stab (25): Shawn thrusts and twists his blade at the same time, when it strikes and connects, it slices out neat little holes clean through most objects. May cause severe blood loss, not good for your health. Living Pin Cushion (20): Shawn throws and stabs with a multitude of knives and cutlery he has on hand and nearby. The person can try to dodge as many as they like, but the blades will be left in various areas when they connect and may cause pain and hinder movement. May cause blood loss. Vital stabbity-Stab '''(25): Shawn targets a vital organ and tries his damnedest to remove it with his blade, by performing a series of concentrated attacks to a given area. May cause bleeding if connects. '''Critical Hit: -17 AgilityCategory:NPC Doctor's Drill '(25): Shawn launches himself at a target like a missile while spinning with his blades pointing forward. This attack may shred flesh if not guarded against. '''Rankyaku (嵐脚, Storm Leg) '(35): A projectile technique in which the user kicks out at very high speeds, sending out a sharp "airblade" that can slice objects and can greatly damage a human body. The projectile is different from standard ranged melee, possessing a keen cutting edge and unusual longevity. Can slice firmly through materials the user's strength class can pierce. '''Orbital Stab (20): He leaps high into the air and throws a fan of poisoned shivs that kinda home in on the target like swarm missiles. Targets Max| -11 Agility